The Grey Joke FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Natsu ne peut supporter quand Grey prend de l'avance, donc il décide de l'égaler- en demandant à Lucy de l'aider bien sûr !


TRADUCTION : The Grey Joke

**Auteur** : Hyrate

**Manga/livre** : Fairy Tail

**Appartient à** : Hiro Mashima

**Rating** : M. AVERTISSEMENT : contenu explicite / NE CONVIENT PAS AUX MOINS DE 18 ANS

**Couples** : Natsu/Lucy

**Résumé** : Natsu ne peut supporter quand Grey prend de l'avance, donc il décide de l'égaler- en demandant à Lucy bien sûr !

* * *

><p>"Grey ! Espèce de salaud !" hurla Natsu, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Le reste des membres regardait le Dragon Slayer. Lucy, qui était accoudée au comptoir pour parler avec Mirajane, regarda dans sa direction curieusement.<p>

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Natsu ?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il bouillait de rage. Le Dragon Slayer lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se dirigea vers elle directement. Il se laissa tomber sur le comptoir sans rien dire. Mirajane et Lucy se regardèrent avec surprise.

"Natsu ?" commença Mirajane, mais il leva soudainement les yeux et éclata-

"Ce débile m'a trompé ! Argh ! Si je le vois, je vais l'étriper !" dit-il en cognant la table.

"Il t'as trompé ? Natsu, quand tu dis ça comme ça… euh… bon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Lucy intéressée.

"Nous étions censés nous rencontrer à l'intersection au bas de Magnolia ce matin, afin d'aller faire un tour aux sources d'eau chaude", expliqua Natsu avec des yeux irrités. "En fait nous étions nombreux. On avait prévu d'aller mater les filles, tu vois."

Une goutte de sueur longea la tempe de Lucy.

"Ehh… Natsu, je ne pense pas que tu devrais le dire comme ça devant tout le monde…"

Mirajane riait.

"Bref, je suis allé là-bas tôt ! Mais quand je suis arrivé Max et les autres étaient déjà là, ils m'ont dit que j'étais en retard et que je n'étais pas assez excité."

"Ces gars-là…" murmura Lucy avec exaspération.

"J'ai remarqué que Grey n'était pas là et pensé que je l'avais battu !" continua Natsu avec un regard triomphant, "Nous l'avons attendu mais il n'est pas venu alors on a décidé de partir ! Mais nous avons trouvé les sources vides ! Tout le monde était vraiment énervé, j'ai pu le deviner à leurs têtes. Donc on est rentrés ici."

"Okay, mais le rapport avec Grey ?" demanda Lucy.

"Je vais y venir. On était sur le chemin pour la guilde, mais on a vu Grey et Juvia sortir de chez elle. Tu sais c'que ça veut dire ?"

Lucy se couvrit la bouche à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

"Vraiment ? Grey et Juvia ?"

"Bien sûr ! Et cet idiot avait l'air super stupide ! Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils ont mangé chez elle-"

"Excuse-moi, quoi ?" l'interrompit Lucy, "mangé ?"

Natsu cligna des yeux, "Bin, c'est ce que Max m'a dit, il a parlé de Grey et Juvia qui ont mangé quelque chose de très délicieux ! Il a dit que Grey était très chanceux parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mieux que mater les filles !"

"Hein ?" Lucy décida de se taire tandis que le Dragon Slayer poursuivait, "C'est fou, hein ? J'veux dire - voir des filles nues n'est pas quelque chose de très nouveau pour moi ! Tiens Lucy, je te vois tout le temps (Lucy s'étouffa) ! Max n'arrête pas de dire que toutes les femmes doivent être vues sans aucun sous-vêtements pour être appréciées donc je vais avec eux. Mais elles sont exactement les mêmes que les hommes excepté pour leurs poitrines de la taille d'un ballon !"

Mirajane attrapa le plateau en face d'elle et partit aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, alors que Lucy affichait une mine circonspecte.

"De la taille d'un ballon ...?"

"Grey est un trou du cul ! Il nous a trompés ! Aller manger avec une fille nue. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ? Stupide égoïste, on aurait pu partager !" Natsu frappa sa paume gauche avec son poing droit, "Quelle blague !"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idée…" reprit Lucy. "Et le partage est impossible !"

"Ha ! Il est mort s'il me croise" termina Natsu, comme si il ne l'écoutait pas. Lucy secoua la tête. Puis elle se leva brusquement et tapota l'épaule de Natsu.

"T'es vraiment quelque chose, Natsu ! Je ne peux compatir plus. Qu'importe ce qu'a mangé Grey, je suis sûre que euh… bref de toute façon je vais y aller."

Natsu regardait Lucy pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Il resta pensif un moment. Lucy salua Mirajane avant de sortir.

"Attends Lucy !" Il lui attrapa le bras et la maintenu fermement. La mage stellaire fut surprise par le mouvement si soudain.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai pensé que peut être, tu pourrais manger avec moi en étant nue." lui dit-il avec un visage sérieux. Mirajane les regarda brusquement.

Les yeux de Lucy vacillèrent.

"Hein ?"

"Oh allez ! Grey et Juvia l'ont fait ! Je suppose que si je le fait avec toi alors je serai à nouveau à égalité avec Grey !"

"Natsu tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça ?" siffla-t-elle en l'entrainant dans un coin, comme leur conversation intriguait quelques personnes. "Comment peux-tu espérer que je mange nue ? Mais attends, ce n'est pas le sujet- "

"C'est si dur que ça ? T'as juste à retirer tes vêtements, c'est tout ! Grey le fait tout le temps !"

"Grey est un mec !"

"Erza le fait dans son sommeil, je l'ai vu une fois- "

"Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ?"

"Ses ballons sont quelque chose- "

"Ouais, c'est trop- non attends ! Là n'est pas la question ! Arrête de plaisanter Natsu ! Ce que Max t'as dit, à propos de manger et tout, ne le prends pas trop sérieusement. Il pensait à autre chose."

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Lucy hésita, en voyant certains membres de Fairy Tail regarder dans leur direction. A ce moment, elle vit Erza passer la porte de la guilde ce qui la rendit plus nerveuse. "Ecoute, on va aller parler de ça chez moi."

Ils atteignirent sa maison. Lucy s'étala sur le canapé, Natsu se contenta du sol.

"Max voulait dire que Grey a couché avec Juvia, c'est tout." Lucy regarda Natsu, "Ce n'est pas 'manger' dans le sens de la nourriture, mais 'prendre le corps de l'autre'. Tu me suis ?"

Natsu hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. "Je vois ! Donc tu veux dire qu'ils- "

"Oui." Lucy croisa les bras, "maintenant que tu comprends, peut être que tu comprends aussi le reste du problème. Tu ne peux pas manger avec moi pendant que je suis nue."

Natsu se mit à rire si soudainement, cela surprit Lucy.

"Hein ?"

"Oh, allez Lucy ! C'est de ça que tu t'inquiétais ? Okay alors, je vais manger avec toi en étant nu moi aussi… Je ne sais pas comment Grey a pu laisser une fille nue devant lui mais je ne suis pas idiot comme lui."

Lucy leva un sourcil ennuyé. "Est-ce que tu m'as écouté au moins ? Mais enfin, je ne suis PAS assez débile pour me déshabiller en face de toi !"

Peu après, Lucy était assise sur son lit, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Natsu était assis sur le sol sans aucun vêtements, avec de la nourriture en face de lui.

"J'ai trouvé de quoi manger dans ta cuisine !" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

"Je vois ça…" soupira Lucy, "et comment me suis-je retrouvée sans vêtements ?"

"Arrête de te plaindre et viens t'asseoir sur le sol !" fit il énergiquement. "Et retire cette serviette, d'accord ?"

"Tu vas être très chanceux si je retire ça !" lança-t-elle avec indignation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien non plus, hein ?" Natsu lui montra ce qu'il avait ce qui la fit rosir.

"Idiot ! Va mettre des vêtements !" Lucy commença à paniquer en voyant son bâton pendre.

"Tais-toi et assieds-toi qu'on puisse manger ! Arrête de faire le bébé !"

Lucy hésita, puis s'assit lentement sur le sol.

"Enlève la serviette ! T'es pas drôle !"

Lucy rougit, puis soupira et jeta plus loin la serviette. Natsu la regarda exposer son corps en face de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa poitrine. Lucy s'en aperçut et croisa ses bras autour d'elle.

"Arrête de regarder, idiot…"

Natsu cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Tes seins sont bizarres…"

"Qu'est c'que tu veux dire ?"

"Bin, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir pas mal depuis que je vais avec Max et les autres… ils étaient pas aussi… bizarres que les tiens…"

"Arrête de dire que mes seins sont bizarres." Lucy les regarda, "ils ne sont pas…"

"Je ne le pensais pas méchamment," se défendit Natsu. "Je pense que les tiens sont vraiment très beau."

Lucy le regarda, le visage rouge.

"Tu penses que mes seins sont… beaux ?"

Natsu haussa les épaules, puis commença à manger son porridge. Elle le regarda faire, puis devint consciente de sa situation.

"Mange Lucy" l'interpela Natsu, voyant que la mage stellaire ne faisait aucune tentative pour manger.

"Natsu…" commença Lucy, "pourquoi… pourquoi tu vas avec les autres mater les filles ?"

Le Dragon Slayer cligna encore des yeux avant de répondre, "je suis invité."

"C'est tout ?"

"Ouais. Un problème ?"

Lucy secoua la tête. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de manger avec moi comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Erza ou Lisanna …?"

Natsu y réfléchit un moment, mais la réponse lui vint presque naturellement.

"C'est parce que Lucy est la première à qui j'ai pensé, après tout. Je suis plus à l'aise pour te demander ça, mais c'est vrai que peut être je leur demanderai aussi ! Tu es tellement intelligente !'

Lucy rougit encore. C'est comme si elle rougissait pour tout. "Tu es vraiment un idiot… en tout cas je me sens bizarre à cause de toi."

"Hn ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je suis…" Lucy se leva et se posa sur le lit. Elle devait l'admettre, Natsu avait l'air mignon d'un coup. "Tu es vraiment stupide, Natsu."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu ne sais pas comment réconforter les filles. Je pense que c'est là-dessus que Grey te bat."

Les yeux de Natsu lançaient des éclairs. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Grey a été en mesure de rendre Juvia heureuse… Peux-tu me faire ça ?"

Lucy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi- ou peut être le savait elle - mais était-ce parce qu'il faisait chaud aujourd'hui ? Ou parce que Natsu était là ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais à ce moment-là, allumer Natsu semblait une excellente idée.

"Je ne sais pas ce que Grey avait en tête quand il l'a fait avec Juvia mais elle devait être très heureuse."

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Lucy détourna le regard volontairement.

"Hey !" dit-il après un certain temps, "tu veux que je te mange ?"

Les yeux de Lucy s'élargirent en lançant un coup d'œil au Dragon Slayer. A ce moment-là, Natsu se pencha vers elle et toucha sa poitrine fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que- ?"

"Ton corps m'attire comme aucun autre ne peut… Je pense que c'est parce que tu es spéciale Lucy."

_Qui lui a appris à parler comme ça ?_ Pensa Lucy, tandis qu'elle sentait les mains jouer avec ses seins de manière plutôt érotique.

"Stupide Natsu…"

Natsu n'hésita pas en se penchant encore plus et embrassa ses larges seins. Lucy gémit, mais ne se débattit pas. Natsu suçait sa poitrine, et plus il était absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait, plus elle devenait excitée.

"Arrête… On peut pas…" murmura-t-elle avec la face rougie.

Natsu lui mordilla les mamelons avant de la regarder et de l'embrasser.

"Dans le lit, toi…" lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Lucy put sentir son sexe toucher sa féminité. Elle pouvait à peine se contenir.

"Natsu…"

Natsu travaillait assez vite pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il toucha l'entre-jambe de Lucy et la caressa tandis qu'il embrassait ses seins. Lucy sentait l'électricité parcourir son corps en sentant les caresses, sentait son esprit se vider un peu plus à chaque baiser sur sa poitrine.

"T'es lubrique" lui sortit tout à coup Natsu, ce qui l'a fit rougir-

"Idiot ! Ahhh !"

Natsu descendit en léchant tout du long jusqu'à son ouverture.

"En parlant de sources chaudes," murmura-t-il en écartant ses jambes afin de mieux la voir, "wow…" et il se courba en avant pour se servir…

"Ohhhh… Natsu !"

Elle écarta les jambes davantage alors qu'il aspirait ses fluides. C'était la sensation la plus excitante qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Et puis elle sentit qu'il se plaçait à son entrée.

"J'y vais" dit-il d'une voix si grave qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'aimer.

"Vas-y" répondit-elle.

Et Natsu glissa sa virilité dans son ouverture et fit son chemin. Lucy gémit et se colla contre lui, son sexe pénétrant au plus profond d'elle.

"Natsu- !"

A chaque coup, elle sentait son esprit s'envoler. A chaque mouvement, elle sentait toute son excitation.

"C'est si chaud en toi" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"Continue à t'enfoncer", gémit Lucy. Son esprit avait quitté son corps, qu'elle ressentait à chaque coup.

* * *

><p>Mirajane avait un large sourire quand Lucy prit place au comptoir le lendemain.<p>

"Tu sembles plutôt absente, est ce que ça va ?"

Lucy sourit avec lassitude et bailla.

"Manger avec Natsu a l'air de te fatiguer, hein ?" continua Mirajane en souriant. Lucy rosit et détourna les yeux, mais remarqua Grey qui marchait vers le comptoir.

"Salut", dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Lucy lui sourit sournoisement, "hey, j'ai entendu dire que tu as mangé avec Juvia ?"

"Hein ? Les nouvelles se répandent vite eh ? Et bien oui, elle m'a fait gouter un peu de sa propre cuisine."

"Wow, Grey, tu es plutôt assuré pour ça ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si ouvert…"

Grey la regarda avec une note de confusion, "De quoi tu parles ? Elle m'a invité à prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle a cuisiné du curry, et vu que je n'en n'avais encore jamais mangé j'ai décidé d'essayer… oh, c'était mauvais… mais rien que je ne puisse supporter… hey, est ce que t'as vu Natsu ? Euh… Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Lucy fut soudainement de marbre.

Quelques fois, vous aviez juste à l'accepter de certaines personnes.

Quelque part dans la chambre de Lucy, Natsu dormait encore.

"Hmmm… Grey… Je t'ai battu " murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Lucy était encore choquée.

"Oh, merde…"

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est la première traduction que je réalise en solo. N'hésitez pas à me dire si une tournure vous parait étrange, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même un petit "merci" tout simple me fera plaisir :) Et n'oubliez pas que si je suis vraiment contente, alors d'autres traductions suivront peut être ;)<p> 


End file.
